Video services have become increasingly important in today's society. In certain architectures, service providers may seek to offer sophisticated video conferencing services for their end users. The video conferencing architecture can offer an “in-person” meeting experience over a network. Video conferencing architectures can deliver real-time, face-to-face interactions between people using advanced visual, audio, and collaboration technologies. In typical production scenarios, different manufacturers develop video displays that vary in their displayable area due to manufacturing tolerances and design. As a result, content providers and set-top box manufacturers are forced to limit their screen allocations for information to be positioned on a given display. Hence, the ability to optimize video communications provides a significant challenge to system designers, device manufacturers, and service providers alike.